


Attachment

by geekmystic



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmystic/pseuds/geekmystic
Summary: Short drabble on the nature of the Jedi religion that leads to an intimate moment.





	Attachment

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a short meta I wrote on tumblr. You can read it at: http://geekmystic.tumblr.com/post/168793632389/star-wars-episode-ix-speculation

“Ow! Damn it all!”

A spark from the broken lightsaber had arced across her hand leaving a quickly growing welt.

Ben quickly grabbed her hand and led her to a faucet and turned it on.

“Hold it under the water. I’ll go look for some ointment.”

“But that’s such a waste of water!” Rey balked.

“Rey, you’re not in the desert anymore. There’s a large freshwater stream at the edge of this property. They water maintenance system is regularly maintained. There’s plenty of water.”

Rey seemed satisfied with that argument so Ben left and returned with some ointment. Ben took her hand again and applied a generous amount to the burn. Wayward thoughts entered his mind about the warmth of said hand. How easily her hand fit in his. He remembered how electrifying it was to touch her hand across the lightyears. But even now, in person, without the Force directly intervening, it was just as thrilling. He rubbed the ointment in with as much gentleness as he could muster.

“You were telling me about the early Jedi?”

“Oh yes. They were a loose band of Force-sensitives. They were itinerant ministers of sorts. Just their small satchel of belongings and a lightsaber. They would help the locals if needed. Provide counsel to settle disputes. Run off thieves and vagabonds. That sort of thing.”

“By themselves? Did they never marry?”

“Even the earliest Jedi codes forbade marriage. Attachment to anything but the Force was seen as a distraction and a hindrance. Training would begin at a young age so even parental love would not be a distraction.”

“That seems like a lonely existence.” Rey looked down. She had sought out the Jedi for belonging and she was now the last. And the revelation that a Jedi’s existence was usually a lonely one really shouldn’t have surprised her.

Rey continued, “It almost sounds like General Hux’s Stormtrooper program. Kidnap very young children. Brainwash them until they’re totally loyal to their master.”

Ben was visibly taken aback. He had not made that connection before. Granted, his own experience aside, the padawans were generally treated much better than young stormtroopers. However, the process was essentially the same. Encourage absolute loyalty. Have no other attachments.

“I see it now,” Ben replied. “You thought becoming a Jedi would give you what you always wanted. The Jedi were never about that. It was always about taking. You give up everything for this religion.”

Rey was visibly crying by now. Ben cupped her cheek with his hand, an action that startled him. He was steadily losing all restraint around her. With his thumb, he wiped a tear from her cheek.

“That’s why it has to end, Rey. The Force is an energy field that binds all living things. But how does all life start? Tell me, Rey.”

Rey paused in thought. She had read a few books in the desert on the science of life. “Well, amino acids form in the right place and right time-”

“No, no, no, you’re thinking much too broadly. Think about any child you’ve seen. Where do they come from?”

Rey rolled her eyes, “I know where babies come from Ben.”

Ben blushed ever so slightly and looked down. “Now you’re thinking too literally. In optimal circumstances, what causes a man and woman to come together?”

“Love.” Rey answered.

“Yes. Even without love, there is a sense of attachment. Without attachment, without love, there is no life. But the Jedi had utterly forsaken it. That was what caused the rise of Darth Vader. He fell in love and the protectors of the Light wouldn’t help him.”

“What about you?” Rey asked. “Are you telling me you’ve never, uh, been intimate with anyone?”

Ben’s cheeks were now a bright puce color. “No, I haven’t. Uh, the Dark side is only about power and control. It’s definitely not on their sensors so to speak. D-did you have someone on Jakku?”

It was Rey’s turn to blush. “No. It’s been me and the desert my whole life.”

“That’s terrible. You are very beautiful.” His hand was now at her cheek again. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She instinctively leaned into his hand. Ben gulped in surprise and pulled back his hand.

Rey lurched toward him and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. When she pulled back, her eyes were wide with surprise at her own actions. She too was quickly losing all restraint around him. She was at once thrilled and terrified. Just a couple weeks ago, she had tried to kill him. And now she was yearning for the small touches that come from being in small quarters. She never dreamed it would get this far though.

Ben took her healthy hand and stood up, leading her with him. Both hands went to her cheeks. His eyes boring into hers. He could sense the buzz and crackle of the Force around her like an aura. Her energy field extending into his own and mingling and twisting together.

“If I kiss you, I don’t know that I’ll be able stop there.” Ben confessed.

“Your Jedi vows?”

“Sod those hypocritical vows!”

Rey reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his face to hers. This time, it was not so chaste. Lips clashed in a heated battle. Each wanting to leave a new scar on the other. Mouths parted and the cavalry came in. Tongues twirling. Each trying to soak in the other.

Ben wrapped an arm around her waist and around underneath her buttocks. He lifted her up to his level. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Ben was now exploring her neck and shoulders with his lips, teeth, and tongue. He was quickly learning what actions made her sigh, or moan, or whine. And even though there were many layers of clothing between them, the friction down below was thrilling. Both their bodies were beginning to electrify with anticipation and it was echoing in the Force surrounding them.

“Bedroom?” Ben asked breathlessly...

“Yes, please.”


End file.
